


Five Sex Toys/Methods/Positions Jack and Daniel Really Want to Try

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, 500-999 words, Community: sg1_five_things, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Watching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Sex Toys/Methods/Positions Jack and Daniel Really Want to Try

Jack wants to watch Daniel watch porn. He wants to watch Daniel get off while watching porn. He wants to see where his eyes flicker away because what's onscreen is harshing his buzz, and where his pupils dilate and his cheeks flush. He wants to find out at what point Daniel will start stroking himself through his pants, and what will make him unzip, what will make him need to touch his own skin. He wants to know what pushes Daniel over the edge to watch someone else doing -- exactly where he loses it and has to stroke himself to orgasm -- and he wants to watch Daniel doing it. As soon as he's got Daniel's favorite porn vid memorized, or a decent mirror to put behind the sofa so he can watch Daniel without having to look away at the screen to see what's happening there, he'll go for it, and he's pretty sure Daniel will too.

Daniel wants to use the CyberSkin masturbation sleeve on Jack while he's fucking him. He knows Jack loves the feel of his palm and fingers, he knows he gives an outstanding handjob, he loves touching Jack and stroking Jack to orgasm while he's penetrating him, he knows there's nothing like real skin-on-skin. But he's pretty sure this thing will blow Jack's mind, and he hopes it'll give him the feel of something he'll never admit how much he still craves.

Jack wants to use a particular dildo to fuck Daniel's ass while he's moving his dick in Daniel's mouth. Not while Daniel's blowing him -- he wants to be the one doing it, on both ends, and he wants Daniel to lie back and feel thoroughly possessed. He wants to use the really long dildo, the one he got for Daniel but hasn't shown him yet; he wants to penetrate Daniel more deeply than he's capable of, himself, physically, wants to give him everything he needs no matter what he has to use to do it. He doesn't think Daniel knows that he knows how much Daniel craves that plundered feeling and that depth of penetration, so he hasn't broached this one yet.

Daniel wants Jack to move a dildo back and forth deep inside him while Jack's fucking his mouth. He wants to be penetrated every way he can be and as deeply as possible, he wants to lie passively while it happens, he wants to come just from the dual penetration with no stimulation at all on his dick, and he wants to be used. He's not sure what Jack'll make of that suggestion, what it'll say about him and whether it's fair to ask Jack to do the work and maintain the kind of control it'll take to get him off that way without losing it himself; he's not sure if the extra-long dildo he'd like Jack to use will imply that Jack's physically inadequate, which he's certainly not; he's not sure if he'll be able to get past Jack's habitual safety concerns. So he hasn't bought the toy yet, because Jack has a tendency to find things no matter how carefully they're hidden. He's thinking that talking about this one in advance might be the way to go. He's just waiting for the right moment to broach the subject.

They both want to try the double-ended dildo. Each of them acquired one, almost at the same time, on separate out-of-town trips. They're both embarrassed about it; just the thought of how they'd look -- they both pictured it the same way, on hands and knees facing away from each other, asses slapping together -- makes them laugh, partly because it's funny and partly because it's a little mortifying. But they've both also fantasized a much sweeter, hotter way for it to be -- face-to-face, sitting up, balls touching, hands on themselves and each other, kissing deeply, squeezing as close as they can get, stimulating each other inside by rocking on what's inside them -- and as soon as they figure out the part where they get the thing into themselves and get _into_ that position, they'll be good to go.


End file.
